


Résumé

by annaoz



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Castration, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sad Katze, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katze a quatorze ans lorsqu’il devient l’animal de compagnie d’un Blondie appelé Iason Mink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Résumé

**Author's Note:**

> posté en mai 2007 sur LJ.

Katze voit le jour dans Ceres, bâtard comme ses frères des bas fonds. Il comprend très vite que c’est parce qu’il est né de sa mère qu’il doit devenir tôt un gosse débrouillard. Ils sont des dizaines comme lui, pareil ou presque que lui, marmaille grouillante qui apprend à voler avant d’apprendre à lire, à compter, à écrire.

Parce qu’il est beau, cheveux rouges, peau pâle, il s’élève de la masse plus vite, plus naturellement que les autres : il est pris par un marchand de boissons qui en fait son mini messager, sa mascotte de comptoir qui lui passe les bouteilles de stout sans jamais avoir la tentation d’y goûter. Un petit idéal semblable mérite qu’on y fasse attention, et c’est bien ce qui lui arrive, nourri, blanchi, rarement taloché, dorloté jusqu’au milieu de son lit par celui qui a décidé qu’il serait à la fois son père et son maître ; Katze, au bout de quatre ans, décide qu’il a assez appris.

Il s’enfuit avant l’aube, sans emporter ni argent, ni nourriture, juste un petit ordinateur de poche que le marchand avait fait réparer pour lui, afin qu’il s’amuse à en apprivoiser les chiffres et les fonctions. Parce qu’il doit quitter Ceres où chaque nouveau matin peut le rattraper, le ramener dans les mains du marchand, il choisit de filer vers Midas. Il a douze ans et l’impression d’être un peu plus vieux.

Il ne lui faut qu’une dizaine de jours à errer dans Midas pour qu’on lui suggère une première fois de se rendre au marché : avec sa jolie silhouette, la bonne habitude qu’il a de ne pas parler trop, il pourrait plaire à ceux de la capitale, à un Blondie, lui assure-t-on même, en observant ses dents.

Un Blondie ? Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il entend parler des élites de Tanagura, évidemment, il en a même vu quelques uns quand il se promenait les premiers temps dans les rues de Midas ; il n’avait pas peur à ce moment-là de croiser les regards des hommes au travers des vitres, il n’avait pas l’impression qu’ils pouvaient être en train de le jauger, de le juger. Il avait encore à apprendre plus que les mathématiques.

Il ne dit pas _d’accord_ à l’homme qui le tient dans ses serres, pas _d’accord_ pour le marché, pas _d’accord_ pour qu’on prétende savoir à sa place à quoi il serait bon. Il a la chance de le faire d’une voix calme, sans ruer, ce qui n’est sans doute pas habituel, et l’homme, une autre forme de marchand, relâche ses poignets, baisse la main posée sur sa joue.

« Reviens me voir quand tu auras faim. » lui répond-il simplement.

Il faut du temps à Katze pour que la faim, la vraie, survienne, celle qui fait qu’il recommence à voler, qu’il se fait attraper, qu’il valse au trou pour six mois. Six mois pour une boîte de biscuits… les lois sont dures sur Amoi. 

Il est moins sûr de lui quand il ressort des quartiers policiers, moins sûr de pouvoir servir à autre chose qu’à servir : il a entendu beaucoup d’histoires pendant qu’il était enfermé, sur les « animaux de compagnie » des élites, les « pets » comme on les appelle : ceux-là ont la chance d’être ce qu’ils sont en tout état de cause. On lui a raconté d’autres anecdotes sur des gamins comme lui, sur des gamines aussi, petits joujoux, esclaves à tout faire de leurs possesseurs, mais qui ne s’en plaignent pas parce qu’on comprend à leurs yeux, à leurs dodelinements vagues, qu’ils n’en ont pas conscience. Ca lui a fait froid dans le dos.

Après la prison, Katze redevient voleur, mais habilement cette fois, avec l’intelligence qui l’entraîne à se poser chaque jour des questions avant de décider s’il fera un pas d’un côté ou de l’autre.

Grâce à son petit ordinateur portable, il a assimilé les codes, il devine les clefs pour ouvrir les verrous automatiques qui retiennent les portes des self-services où s’entassent viandes, fruits, légumes, lyophilisés et empaquetés. Il s’y sert sans remord. Dans une société régie par des machines, il démontre un talent certain à vivre avec et contre les machines.

Pourtant, cette même intelligence creuse en lui une faille qui fissure lentement toutes ses illusions : il a beau se montrer débrouillard, finaud, malin, rusé, il ne sera jamais rien d’autre qu’un gosse des bas quartiers, un bâtard de Ceres. Ca le ronge. Pas qu’il veuille vivre mieux, à Eos par exemple, où les Blondies rassemblent leurs _acquisitions_ , mais il veut vivre _grand_ , être plus, plus que ça, plus que lui, plus que Katze-le-voleur, Katze-le-voyou.

Il a quatorze ans quand il retourne auprès de l’homme des marchés. Celui-ci prétend qu’il savait qu’il le reverrait, lui donne de suite un lit et de nouveaux vêtements, vêtements qui ne sont pour tout dire qu’une brassière et un slip sommaire. Certainement parce qu’il veut ainsi s’assurer que le garçon ne changera pas d’avis, il emporte sa vieille tenue, la brûle. Katze s’en aperçoit trop tard pour demander qu’on lui rende son ordinateur, il se sent pour la première fois réellement désemparé et perdu.

Une semaine suffit. Sept jours de « formation », lui dit le marchand, juste assez pour s’assurer que les fortes têtes ne feront pas de grabuge à la présentation, pas de quoi cependant briser les gosses, il est très important que chaque élite prenne le temps de modeler sa future possession comme il le désire.

Il n’est pas seul quand il part, dans un container percé d’une centaine de trous d’aération, pour la vente aux enchères, mais il choisit de ne se lier avec aucun des autres nombreux garçons, des quelques filles ; c’est inutile, il ne les reverra pas, c’est dangereux, il est et demeure très beau, trop peut-être pour que les jalousies restent sourdes indéfiniment.

Tant qu’à se vendre, autant que ce soit à un prix à la hauteur de ce qu’il peut offrir. Il est donc, tout le long du trajet, infiniment discret ; seul son cœur qui bat plus lourdement qu’il n’a jamais battu – même quand il s’était trouvé coincé dans la lueur des phares policiers – le trahit à lui-même. Il a peur, mais il ignore de quoi réellement.

Il se ferme pendant que les enchères débutent, même quand c’est à son tour d’être mis en lumière, il n’écoute pas les prix, qui montent, les murmures, qui le trouvent beau pour un animal, cela n’a pas d’importance, n’en prendra que quand il devra ouvrir les yeux sur celui qui l’a acquis.

Ce qu’il fait quand une main vient se poser, enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu’il n’avait pas vraiment non plus les yeux clos – le marchand ne l’aurait pas permis – donc il a bien _vu_ passer des silhouettes d’hommes, chacun plus grand que le précédent, plus riche aussi sans doute, à mesure que les derniers renchérisseurs mettaient plus de temps à se décider devant la somme décidément énorme qu’il représentait, mais il fixe enfin l’homme à la voix calme qui a lancé le dernier prix, assez exorbitant pour achever la vente.

Il est immense, plus gigantesque que tous les autres, ses cheveux ont la couleur pâle des cendres, et pâle, sa peau l’est aussi : il est beau, plus beau que lui, et tout de suite, au premier regard, Katze s’en éprend.

Il n’en tombe pas amoureux, non, il serait bien incapable de toute façon de dire à quoi ressemblerait l’amour s’il le rencontrait ; il est fasciné par le nacre des cheveux et fier à l’intérieur, vraiment fier, d’avoir été choisi par cet homme-là.

Il a quatorze ans, donc, lorsqu’il devient l’animal de compagnie d’un Blondie appelé Iason Mink.

Ce n’est pas son meilleur rôle, il n’arrive pas à s’impliquer dans ce qu’on attend de lui ; la copulation, une fois qu’il a surmonté le dégoût qu’il a de se montrer nu face à tant d’hommes qui ne lui sont rien, ne lui cause ni plaisir, ni déplaisir, il n’est pas tout à fait neuf devant ce genre de jeux, il n’est donc pas surpris non plus qu’on l’y trouve plutôt bon malgré son peu d’implication.

Son maître, pourtant, ce Iason Mink de Tanagura, ne semble pas s’intéresser à ce qu’il fait, discute d’un air poli avec d’autres élites en ne jetant que de temps à autres un coup d’œil sur la scène. C’est, Katze cherche le mot, _blessant_.

Aussi, lorsque, après quelques mois, son maître l’informe qu’il a décidé qu’il va faire de lui un _meuble_ , il accueille la nouvelle avec un mélange de désillusion et de soulagement : peut-être ainsi pourra-t-il se montrer plus utile, plus indispensable, à ce maître qui n’a jamais daigné s’émouvoir de ses accouplements.

Il a quinze ans quand il devient un _meuble_ , le _meuble_ de Iason Mink.

Il n’ignore pas ce que ça implique vraiment, ce qu’il va y perdre en changeant de fonction : son sexe. Il a peur que ça soit douloureux, bien entendu, il n’est pas plus idiot aujourd’hui que jadis, n’éprouve nulle satisfaction à de grandes douleurs ; son Blondie, néanmoins, lui assure qu’il sera bien soigné. Katze a confiance.

Mais alors qu’il l’amène dans une chambre différente de la sienne, immaculée et froide, où, dans un coin de la pièce, sur un guéridon métallique, attendent des bouteilles de désinfectant et des petites lames argentées, Katze a envie de s’appuyer un instant sur son épaule, oubliant les barrières de convenance qui l’en empêchent, parce qu’il se souvient – peut-être – d’un âge où il a été tout petit, tout effrayé, quêtant le réconfort contre l’aisselle de sa mère.

Il n’ose pas, reste immobile et calme parmi les objets silencieux qui s’habillent de reflets et de parfums glacés, son maître à côté est aussi pâle que tout le reste, et parce qu’il a choisi ce jour de porter une tunique et un pantalon neige, la seule pointe de couleur vive qui ressorte dans l’ensemble se résume à la tignasse écarlate de l’adolescent. Katze se demande si tout ce blanc sera taché d’un peu de rouge liquide quand ce sera fini, frémit encore.

Puis vient le moment de se dénuder, en partie seulement, celle qui part de la taille, court jusqu’aux pieds ; son membre est petit, si petit sous le regard aimable et doux de Iason Mink qu’il en a honte à en vouloir pleurer. 

Il ne pleure pourtant pas quand un homme aux cheveux turquoises, aux mains gantées de plastique, pénètre dans la pièce en se raclant la gorge, demandant si tout est prêt pour l’opération.

Il ne pleure pas non plus quand le Blondie murmure qu’il faut le laisser s’en servir une dernière fois pour payer ses adieux aux regrets et remords. Parce qu’il ne comprend pas de suite ce qu’il entend par là, parce qu’il n’entend pas tout court, c’est son maître qui le prend en main, avec une délicatesse chaude comme sa paume. C’est la toute première fois qu’on le touche ainsi, sans brusquer les mouvements pour presser la délivrance, sans blesser la peau tendre, sans retirer les doigts dès l’affaire faite, tiède et collante entre les phalanges raffinées, et là, oui, enfin, il en verse des larmes, minuscules, qui coulent salées sur ses joues.

Il avale trois oxycodons et le regrette aussitôt, même si c’était sous l’insistance du chirurgien : il ne sent plus rien, ni la douleur, ni la rémanence fragile des mains de son maître sur lui. Bientôt, il s’effondre.

Quand il se réveille, un nombre de jours indéterminé plus tard, il est dans sa chambre, dans son lit, porte au poignet un bracelet avec un nouveau code, un nouveau lui, et, le langeant comme un nouveau-né une quantité impressionnante de bandages au bas du ventre. Katze sait qu’il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, mais il aimerait assez être à nouveau le gamin que le marchand gardait auprès de lui avec trop d’insistance. Il ne regrette évidemment pas les doigts grossiers qui le touchaient, ni la violence quasi quotidienne qui régnait à Ceres : de là, il pouvait vouloir s’échapper...

Le Blondie vient s’informer de son état quelques heures après, s’assure qu’il a mangé, qu’il a moins mal ; il laisse sur sa table de nuit un petit fascicule qui annonce sur sa couverture une initiation rapide à l’informatique.

« Lis cela, » l’invite Iason Mink, « …je ferai installer un computer dans cette chambre sous peu, si tu te révèles doué, je pourrai croire que tu feras un bon _meuble_ … »

Katze ne veut même pas se demander si la dernière remarque sous-entend qu’il faisait un piètre _pet_ , la perspective de renouer avec les touches d’un ordinateur l’enchante trop. Dès le départ de son maître, il s’empare du livret et le dévore en une demi-heure, avide de le relire pour en saisir toutes les explications. Demain, il priera qu’on lui donne d’autres livres. Demain, il trouvera une nouvelle joie à apprendre : s’il démontre d’un certain talent, s’il maîtrise à nouveau les machines, il s’éloignera d’un pas de plus de Katze-le-voyou, deviendra autre, important sinon pour lui-même mais un peu pour son maître ; il en oubliera même la cicatrice tendue entre ses jambes…

Pour l’instant, il n’aspire à rien de plus.


End file.
